


Twisted Love

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff, God's A+ Parenting, Heaven, Hell, Lots of Angst, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer before The fall, Resurrection, Twisted love, Ugly little thing, anna being vulnerable, anna milton - Freeform, samael and Lucifer are Different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was thinking of crack pairings and this thing rear its ugly little head.</p><p>It's a dark, twisted little thing don't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Love

Anael sat at the edge of the lake, her feet dangling in the water. Father had resurrected her. She wasn't sure why. She knew she couldn't go back to heaven, not that she wanted to anyway. She knew she couldn't go to the Winchesters. She was alone again.

"Well, looks who lives."

Anael knew that voice. Knew it well. She could tell his eyes sparkled and he had a smirk on his face. She could have gotten her angel blade, but she knew it was pointless, if Lucifer wanted her dead, she was good as dead.

"What? Your not even going to fight?"

She didn't answer, she let her hand languish in the water. She felt him set next her. She couldn't even muster up fear at being this close to the devil.

She watched as the fishes swam away from her hand, maybe this was what Father felt like. Powerful, but unable to understand his creations. Unable to see why some humans hated him, blamed him, were indifferent to him. Or worst of all feared him.

Suddenly her eyes weren't looking at the fishes, they were looking at beautiful brown eyes. They stared with concern. Anael almost uttered his name, his real name, his angelic name.

They reminded her of before, before the war. Before she had been stationed on earth. Before humanity was even in father's mind.

When she would languish in Eden with him. He would visit her. She calmed him, he seemed to like to spend time with her. She had been so happy then, free of worry. 

He would tell her stories of time before she had been created. He would tell her secrets about the other archangels. He would just sometimes sit and listen to her. Let her rant if one of her nest mates we're annoying her. Every single one of these meetings started and ended with the same phrase, a phrase she hadn't thought of in so long.

Anna came back as Lucifer stared at her, his eyes filling with concern.

"My little star, are you alright? What has heaven done to you?"

Anna pushed him away. She tried to leave, but she didn't know where to go. Before she could stop, she broke. Falling to the ground, she broke down crying. Seeing her death and reliving her torture again and again in heaven. 

She couldn't make it go away. The memories changed quickly, her watching earth for the first time. Her first flight alone. Lumiel showing her what it meant to dance and have fun instead of doing her duty. It ended with Lumiel staring at her, she knew this day. It had been the day when he offered to show her what love was. The kind that wasn't allowed, but still engaged in. He offered to show her sex. She had refused, not to spite him, not even because the idea repulsed her as it should. But because she didn't want father to get angry.

Before she could latch too tightly to that memory. She was in lumiel's head, he was gazing down at her. She had just been born. And he wouldn't leave her alone. Samael tried to pull him away, but he didn't move.

She her Samael whine to Michael,

"Why won't he come? It's not like he hasn't seen fledglings before. What's so special about her?"

Anna felt her flinch but the cracks in her heart at hearing that were quickly filled with a feelings she never felt. It was powerful, but she could tell it wasn't the full feeling. Lumiel was being gentle, letting her ease into it.

She heard Michael chuckle,

"You'll understand one day Sammy when you meet your soulmate."

Every molecule in her froze. She felt numb, Lucifer didn't move. The feeling slowly lifted, letting her feel the pain he had tried to fill with love. He was giving her a way out, she could leave pull away. She wanted to. She wanted to be away from him.

She needed to think, needed to understand what this meant, but she didn't trust herself to move, to think.

She put her guard up, shielding her heart from him. But she leaned into him, as if saying that she didn't want to be his soulmate, but that she didn't want to leave either.

He didn't try to press her. His grace came around her, covering her walls as well as her heart. He didn't ask anything from her, just held her.


End file.
